One Kiss
by Myari
Summary: One kiss, they said, one kiss is what it takes to brake a spell. But I didn't want to brake any spell, I wanted to cast one on him. I wanted him to feel exactly the same as me.
1. Prolog

**One Kiss**

**Summary-**

One kiss, they said, one kiss is what it takes to brake a spell. But I didn't want to brake any spell, I wanted to cast one on him. I wanted him to feel exactly the same as me.

**Prolog-**

One kiss. One little kiss is what they said. They all said it, they said that one little, innocent kiss is what it takes to brake a spell.

Are you forced to sleep for eternity? One little kiss one the lips and you're awake. Are you forced to take from of an animal? One little kiss on the lips and you're returned to your original form. Or how about this one; did someone take your voice? One kiss on your lips and 'poof' you've got your voice back. Yea I've researched it, all the books I've read have always had a spell cast on someone and the spell was always broken by one innocent little kiss on the lips.

But you see, this is where my problem started. I didn't want to brake a spell on someone, I wanted to cast one. I wanted to cast a spell on the one person that made me feel alive, the one person that denied me and wasn't afraid of me. I wanted to cast my spell on him with a kiss. I wanted to cast one on him so that he would feel exactly what I feel and would not turn to her.

I wanted him to see that I am the only one perfect for him. That I would be the only one who would be able to take care of him and love him like he needs. I would be able to give him everything he wanted or needed. I would be able to do that, not HER. Why couldn't he see that? I'll make him see that I am the only one for him.

And I will do it with only one, innocent kiss.


	2. Harry's POV

**One Kiss**

**Summary-**

One kiss, they said, one kiss is what it takes to brake a spell. But I didn't want to brake any spell, I wanted to cast one on him. I wanted him to feel exactly the same as me.

**Chapter 1- Harry's POV**

He was doing it again. He was sitting there with this strange yet determined look in his beautiful eyes. He wasn't even touching his food that he had put on his plate, nor was he paying attention to his friends that were talking to him. I sighed, for many weeks now I would silently watched him from across the hall as he would zone out with that same look in his eyes and ignore everyone around him. He would put food on his plate and then zone out and would stay like that for the rest of the meal, it always worried me to no end when he did that.

I looked to my left when I felt some one set by me, it was Hermione. "He's doing it again." I whispered to her as she grabbed my empty plate and filled it with eggs and some toast. She cast a quick glance towards him before resting her head on my shoulder like she always did. Me and Hermione had a fake relationship, she was pretending to be my girlfriend to keep Ginny away from me since I wasn't ready to come out and I was pretending to be her boyfriend so Ron would stop asking her out. And because we were not really going out, or liked each other in that way, I was free to secretly pine over him and she was free to like who ever she wanted. The only down side of our fake relationship we lost Ron and Ginny as friends.

"It'll be okay, he'll snap out of it, he always does." Hermione said grabbing my hand and kissed my cheek. That movement seemed to snap him out of his little world because his mystifying silver eyes snapped to mine before slowly moving to Hermione's and glared at her. A minute later he swiftly and elegantly stood up and elegantly stormed out of the Great Hall. I sighed and stood up. "You better eat at lunch Harr-Bear." Hermione said, I smiled softly before kissing her on the cheek. After pretending to go out for two years, doing this kind of thing comes naturally to us, it would be really heard for us to stop this if we ever ended this fake relationship.

"Don't worry Hermi, I will. I'll see you in Potions." I said then walked out of the Great Hall, I've find it incredibly difficult to stay in the Hall when he was gone as of late, and Hermione understood that which I was very grateful for. I walked out of the Great Hall feeling Ronald's heated glare on my back, I ignored him like I always did. I walked down toward the dungeons, knowing he would be there already. I got to the door and noticed it was open and inch, I pushed it off as thinking he was already in there, I was about to walk in when I heard voices coming from the room.

"Calm down Draco. I can't understand you when you talk like that." Snape said.

"I-I-I can't take it anymore! Every time I turn around they are together, and I can't take it any more. Every time I see them together I want to die. Why can't he see that he is slowly killing me. Why can't he see that I love him!" Draco cried to Snape. My heart soared, Draco was gay just like me, and then my brain registered what Draco said, he was in love with someone, my heart clenched in pain. Draco was already in love with someone.

"I understand how you feel." Snape said.

"I-I've come up with a plan to let him see that I am the only one for him!" Draco said sounding desperate, I closed my eyes and tried not to cry, Draco was so deeply in love with this person. It was just how I felt for him.

"And what would this plan be?" Snape asked. I couldn't tell if Snape really wanted to know or if he was making fun of Draco by asking. I clenched my hands into a ball, if Snape was making fun of Draco's love for this person I would make him pay, no one's love deserves to be made fun of.

"I'm going to kiss him. Just one, innocent, little kiss. And he will be mine." Draco said.

"How are you sure that he will be yours Draco?" Snape asked sounding truly curious, I relaxed my hands.

"It'll break that spell she has over him and that kiss will cast my spell on him." Draco said, "I'll do it the next time I see him." I couldn't stand hearing any more and opened the door, as soon as I did that they went quiet. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked to my desk, I couldn't look at him not after learning that he was in love with someone. I didn't want him to see my love for him and burden him with my love for him. I could feel both of them looking at me, especially Draco. Oh how I was tempted to look at him, but I couldn't.

After I got to my seat I quickly took out my potions book and opened it to a random page, after making sure it was up right, and tried to look like I was reading. A second later I heard Snape get up and walk out of the room leaving me alone with Draco. My heart began to beat faster at that fact, even though I know he loved another I couldn't help my own feelings for him come bubbling up in me. I closed my eyes when I heard him walk over to me, I gulped when he sat down next to me. I heard him chuckle lightly before he gently took the book out of my hands. Once my hands were free from holding the book I placed them in my lap and looked at them, I still couldn't look at him. He moved so that his lips were right next to my ear, I shivered in pleasure when his breath ghost across my ear.

"Do you hate me that much?" Draco asked and I shook my head 'no', I could never hate him. "Then look at me." he whispered into my ear, I shook my head again. I couldn't look at him no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't make myself look at him. "Is it because of Granger?" he asked, I shook my head again. Hermione didn't have any reason why I couldn't look at him actually, if she saw me now she would hit me in the back of the head and tell me to stop acting like a fool. My eyes widened when I felt him place his fingers gently under my chin and gently making me look at him. "Just one innocent, little kiss." He muttered before kissing me. Wait, what about the person he loved, why was he kissing me, was he talking about me earlier?

When he kissed me I felt something inside me snap, I didn't know if something snapped apart or together, all I know is that something snapped. A second after Draco started the kiss he ended it. He pulled away and looked at me with his mystifying and glowing silver eyes. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, I needed him to kiss me again. I felt him smile into the kiss and wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so that I was practically straddle him. His tongue ran along my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in, if this was a dream then please let me sleep for all eternity.

I jumped away from him when I heard Hermione cough. I knew it was her cough because I had heard it enough when she would always wake me out of one of my day dreams. I looked around and saw her sitting across the room, she had on one of her stern 'lecture face', but her eyes were smiling at me. I knew she wasn't mad, she just had to look it for now. When Hermione saw that I was looking at her she beckoned me over, I went to stand up but was stopped by Draco's arms that were still on my waist. I looked at him and smiled a reassuring smile at him.

"I'll be okay, I'll be right back." I said then gently removed his arms from my waist, then stood up and walked over to Hermione before he could wrap his arms back around my waist again. I felt his eyes on me, it was as if he was afraid to let me out of his sight.

"Hey." Hermione whispered, "You have better be glad that it was me who walked in and saw you two love birds. Now call your boy over here so we can explain our situation to him." Hermione said, "And yes, when I say 'we' I do mean 'me'." I laughed at that. I turned and beckoned Draco over to us, within a second Draco was right beside me with his arms around my waist protectively, as if daring Hermione to say something about it. I turned my head away from him hiding my soft smile.

"Granger." Draco said and I turned back to look at them and saw Draco about to say something else but Hermione cut him off.

"Now, before you say something you will regret or feel stupid about later let me explain the situation. Now, I know you and everyone else knows that we are dating." Hermione started.

"Of course I know your dating, I hate that you two are dating!" Draco growled out.

"Well, then you'll be glad to know that we aren't really dating." Hermione said confusing Draco.

"Wait, what?" Draco asked.

"We're pretending to be in a relationship with each other." I said pulling him into a him hug and and giggled at his confused look, he was so cute when he was confused.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"So that Ronald will stop asking me out and Ginny would stop bugging Harry and calling him her boyfriend." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you just tell her and everyone that you was gay Harry?" Draco asked.

"I'm wasn't ready to come out." I said blushing. Before anyone could say anything else Severus walked in and Hermione sighed.

"We'll continue this later, for now let us all go to our seats, and Harry," I looked at her, "Act like you normally do, so that means no smiling at Draco, no giggling, and no flirting." Hermione said and I nodded releasing Draco from my hug.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"No time to explain, the other students will be here soon." I said and gently pushed Draco to his seat, he sat down just as Ronald walked in. I quickly moved my mouth right next to Hermione's ear, I felt Ronald's glare and I just knew Draco was glaring at Hermione. "I hate this." I whispered into Hermione's ear, I saw her put a blush on her face. Hermione was a really great actress, she could make herself blush when ever she wanted. She giggled loudly and put her hand on my arm, almost as if she were trying to seduce me, but I knew it was more to comfort me.

"I know, just hang on a little longer and we will get this sorted out." She whispered then kissed my cheek, I heard Ronald growl and looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that his face was as red as a tomato. I smirked and kissed Hermione's neck, I couldn't help it I wanted to see how far I could push Ronald until he exploded. I wrapped my arms around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to me, while keeping an close eye on Ronald, I inwardly laughed when his face turned a nice shade of dark purple. "What do you think you are doing?" Hermione hissed into my ear snapping me out of my little get-Ron's-head-to-explode-like-trance.

"I wanted to see how far I could push Ronald before his head exploded." I whispered back.

"Yea will, Draco looked ready to kill me, so stop it." Hermione whispered back. Shit, I had totally forgot that Draco was watching us. I pulled away from Hermione and smiled at her before kissing her nose, I laughed when she wrinkled her nose. "Go sit down Harr-Bear." She said where everyone could hear.

"I'll right Hermi." I said then kissed her nose again before quickly going to my seat. I noticed that everyone was there and it was about two minutes before class started. When I sat down I leaned over to my bag and got out some parchment, a quill, and some ink. When I straightened back up I look at my book and saw a little origami snake hissing at me. I smiled softly at it, the only one in the room that could make origami like this was Draco. I gently picked up the snake, I was surprised when the snake tried to bite me, but it still let me pick it up. I opened the note and read it.

_'What the hell was that back there!'_ I sighed and opened my ink before dipping my quill in it and wrote back.

_'I'm sorry, I forgot you were watching. Me and Hermione have a little game we like to play when ever we see Ronald or Ginevera. We try to see how far we can go before they snap or 'explode'. I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that with out warning you first.'_ I wrote and tapped my wand on the parchment and watched as it formed an origami dragon. I picked it up and blew it, it took off flying around the room and landed on Hermione's shoulder. She took the note, read it, then wrote something before tapping her wand on it and made an Origami mouse. The mouse quickly scurried over to me and Draco, it climbed up my pant leg and hopped onto Draco's lap. Draco quickly grabbed the mouse before opening the note. He snorted before crumbling up the note and burning it, just then Snape started class. Throughout the whole class period Draco would not look or speak to me, I knew then that I messed up, I might have even lost my chances with him. Before I knew it I was crying.

Why did I always mess things up? My Uncle was right, I'm a good for nothing freak. I should have died along side my parents.


End file.
